<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creatures in the dark by Levi__Acker_Gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539539">Creatures in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay'>Levi__Acker_Gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Horror, M/M, Scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The quagmire land was wet and muddy. The monster of a house lay untouched. The heavy thick fog had rolled in, masking the view as the house loomed upon them.</p><p>Another horror fic 😁<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horror AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creatures in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenecid/gifts">Phoenecid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is where the Woman in Black meets Until Dawn and fanfiction.</p><p>Gifted to La_muerta and Phoenecid for inspiring this fic with their horror fics, which I recommend reading, they're called 'Red door on the right' and 'Until Dawn.'</p><p>Hope you enjoy<br/>The first part was written when I was really young, and then I decided to add to it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quagmire land was wet and muddy, and the monster of a house lay untouched in the marsh and gloom. The heavy, thick fog had rolled in, masking the view as the house loomed upon them.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing much marking the land, apart from an old cross a few yards from the path.</p><p> </p><p>The driver stopped abruptly, about a hundred yards from the gate. "I'm not taking you any further" he mumbled in a gruff voice, a hint of fear dripping into his otherwise icy tone.<br/>Grumbling, annoyed and cold, the three teenagers got out of the taxi.</p><p> </p><p>Alec popped open the trunk, and dropped their mix of heavy - Isabelle and Jace's - and light bags onto the side of the road. As soon as he shut the trunk, the driver skidded off in a screech of tyres and smoke.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe Magnus convinced us to come here during the summer break" Isabelle complained.</p><p> </p><p>Jace and Alec ignored her and picked up the heavy bags. They approached the gate and tried to wrench it open. When it wouldn't budge, Jace had climbed over.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as dropped to the other side, victorious grin on his face, the gate groaned open, shedding flakes of rust. Alec grinned down at his sister, as Jace complained about ruining his favourite shirt for no reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think the rest of them, or maybe Magnus is here?" Alec asked Isabelle.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could reply, Jace snarked, "no Alec, because your plans got us hear three hours early. Three!" he menaced, shaking his fists. Isabelle laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Alec picked up his own bags, and walked towards the house, leaving Izzy's bags in the dirt. She muttered something about boys and their egos, which left Jace glaring at her. Isabelle then glanced towards her eldest brother, who had frozen completely in his tracks.</p><p>.. </p><p>Alec stopped in his tracks, as a bone rattling chill set in. He looked up, and through one of the windows, he saw something move.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong Alec?" Isabelle asked, mobing to stand next to jer brother. She glanced up into his face, and saw he had gone pale, all the color draining from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Alec mumbled "I thought I saw some...saw something - never mind." He took a breath before trying again. "I don't think we're the first ones here."</p><p> </p><p>At that, Jace came over to stand at Alec's other side, "why? Who did you see? Was it Magnus? I'm going to slap him for not leaving the fucking gate open. "</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know who, but someone was definately inside that window," he pointed widely, gesturing towards the windows. "And if you touch Magnus. I'll punch you," he glowered, blue eyes stormy. </p><p> </p><p>"If someone's already inside, then what are we waiting for." Jace muttered as he surged forward, trying to get away from angry Alec. However, when he got to the door he found it locked. He remembered Magnus's text: when he arrived he would leave the door open for the rest of them. Well he didn't Jace thought angrily as he banged heavily on the door, but nobody came.</p><p>...................................................................................................</p><p>It was an hour until someone else arrived. The three of them had sat on the stoop, grumbling about the cold. They heard the familiar noise of an engine, and could see the headlights through the fog. But they could see nothing else. They heard a door slam and the sound of the rusted gate being wrenched open.</p><p><br/>Alec stood, hoping it was Magnus. A figure emerged a few metres away from the three, lugging a heavy looking suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>Alec darted forward to help. When he was closer, he saw it was Magnus. He pulled him into a hug, pressing their lips together.<br/>When they broke apart Alec reached for Magnus's bag in one hand and his hand in the other. Magnus and Alec then approached the house and the two teenagers waiting.<br/>Magnus climbed the steps and produced a silver key from the folds of his elaborate coat. He unlocked the door, letting it swing open as he went to help Alec with the bags.</p><p> </p><p>When the four teenagers all stood in the dark foyer, Magnus closed the front door, shutting out the cold bitter wind. "I'm going to go and start the fire. You can go put your bags into a room, umm.. same ones as last time, kay" he dropped a glittery wink at Alec, "you, are sleeping with me."</p><p><br/>Jace rolled his eyes and pushed past a flustered Alec. He stuttered an incoherent reply before nodding, picking up the bags and half ran, half stumbled up the stairs. Isabelle shot Magnus an amused look, to which he grinned, before disappearing up the stairs after her brothers.</p><p>........................................................................................................</p><p>When they had all joined in library after dropping their bags off, there was a roaring fire, and the three siblings rushed forward to it's warmth. Jace had changed into his dirtied shirt into a clean white one.</p><p><br/>Alec approached Magnus, whose back was towards them as he faced the fire. He pressed up close to Magnus, his arms wrapping around the taller male. Magnus leaned back into the touch and the warmth of Alec's body, letting him kiss a trail down his neck. There was another nock at the door, and Jace and Isabelle gladly went to investigate leaving the two men alone.</p><p> </p><p>Alec dragged Magnus over to an overstuffed armchair close to the fire. They collapsed onto it. Magnus first with Alec straddling him. They pressed their lips together again, Magnus's hands sneaking under the thick material of Alec's dark sweater.<br/>Alec gasped as Magnus's warm fingers met his skin.</p><p><br/>His long, talented fingers danced along Alec's skin like fire, leaving a burning trail as they went.</p><p>........................................................................................................</p><p>From the other side of the room, a figure watched the two males make-out. In the shrouding darkness, the figure knew he couldn't be seen. Smiling darkly, the figure left the room, and headed upstairs, waiting for the right moment to set his plan in motion.</p><p><br/>When they let their guard down, when they relaxed, he would strike like a snake, fast, deadly, and with precision.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates to come soon, unless you hate it.<br/>Kudos and comments are very appreciated<br/>Tell me what you think so far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>